


Stay a While

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Backstory, Multi, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Ben Solo, possible past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Post-roleplay, Ben and Poe discuss something Ben’s worried about.





	Stay a While

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I got you, I won't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437980) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with this story. Title slightly inspired by “Unwell” by Matchbox Twenty.

They were lying in bed together when Ben said, “You weren’t...hurt, were you?”

Poe took a deep breath. “Not in the ways that left marks, really.” He ran a hand through his hair. “The boyfriend I had before you...we met in high school. At the time I’d come out of a pretty bad relationship, and I was really looking for someone. Enter Jim.”

”That was his name?”

Poe nodded. “He started off as charming enough. Like some sort of savior. But he had his own share of problems. He’d come out of some bad relationships himself. And...well, he got jealous. I mean in the sense that he wanted to know where I was at all times. If I talked to other people, he’d accuse me of flirting with them and wanting to leave him.” 

“But that doesn’t make sense!”

”It did in his head, I guess,” Poe said. “I don’t know what goes on in some people’s heads.”

Ben sighed. “I admit I thought...more than once that you’d come to your senses and dump me, but — ’’

”Don’t talk like that,” Poe said. “And you’re nothing like this guy. He actually once accused me of trying to ‘charm’ the cashier at our local Starbucks. Like, as he put it, ‘you were practically batting your lashes at her’."

”Sounds like a winner,” Ben said sarcastically. 

Poe nodded. “Even when we went away to college, he thought that I would find someone else. I guess in a way, he was right — I found someone better. I found you."

Ben smiled. “You really think so?"

”Really really. But yeah, he basically wheedled me into going to the same college as him. The same college we go to now, basically.” Poe sighed. “After that, he mostly neglected me a lot. Left me out of things, rejected my efforts to help him with his issues, and eventually dumped me for being ‘too controlling’." Poe closed his eyes. “I...wasn’t really the same after that. I thought I’d never find a good relationship...and then I met you.” He opened his eyes, looked at Ben and smiled. “I met you, and it was...I don’t have a good metaphor for what it’s like, but you helped me.”

”And you helped me.” Ben said. “Poe...I can’t even imagine someone treating you that badly. Not someone as precious as you. You’re worth so much more of that jerk. You truly are." He placed a kiss in Poe’s hair. “My king.”

Poe laughed despite himself. “I’m not a king.”

”In my eyes, you are.” Ben nuzzled him even as they drifted off to sleep, safe with the other. 

 


End file.
